Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sehun!
by Blanc Etoile
Summary: ulang tahun sehun adalah hari ini tapi luhan memperlihatkannya sesuatu yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya. [hunhan/m/boyxboy/romance, drama/warning for smut. not really-] anyways, review? : )


**Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sehun!**

.

_karena, ya, Xi Luhan memang gila._

.

marriage!au ; romance ; boy x boy ; warning for some smut contents.

.

.

.

Angin sejuk di awal April mengetuk - ngetuk jendela, membawa beberapa helai daun kehijauan dan kelopak - kelopak bunga menempel di jendela. Pohon - pohon mulai menumbuhkan lagi daun - daunnya, bunga - bunga berbagai macam jenis bermekaran di sudut - sudut jalan, dan orang - orang mulai mengganti pakaian musim dingin mereka yang tebal dengan sweater - sweater simpel yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Di apartemen nomor 1302 yang gedungnya berlokasi di tengah kota Seoul itu, Sehun bangun dengan rambut berantakan dan telanjang. Kepalanya sangat pusing; mungkin hangover, ia tak begitu ingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Yang ia ingat hanya istrinya yang merayakan kenaikan jabatannya dengan kalkun panggang, kentang tumbuk, dan wine...

Ah, ya. Ia ingat apa yang ia lakukan.

Ia bukanlah peminum yang baik, ia akan hilang kendali hanya dengan segelas kecil wine. Dengan kamar yang lebih berantakan dari kapal pecah, pakaian dimana - mana, dan bau sperma; ia bisa mengindikasikan kalau ia melakukan sesuatu dengan istrinya semalam.

Ia mencoba duduk dan ia merasakan pinggangnya pegal luar biasa. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar yang luar biasa berantakan dan tidak menemukan istrinya dimanapun. Pemuda itu disorientasi selama beberapa menit sampai ia melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan istrinya keluar dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya. Istrinya tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun dengan wajah masih kusut sehabis bangun dan menyapanya dengan ceria, "Selamat pagi, Sehuna~! Mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dan bajumu~"

Sehun menggeram malas ketika istrinya menarik tangannya agar beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Nggh- Luhan, kenapa aku harus mandi sepagi ini..."

"Bodoh! Kau akan terlambat kalau tidak mandi sekarang- ayo!" Luhan- si istri, menarik tangan Sehun dengan keras hingga suaminya nyaris terjengkang kedepan dan terantuk meja nakas mereka. Luhan manyun, sambil membetulkan handuknya ia berkata, "Jaa, cepatlah mandi atau bosmu mungkin akan menarik jabatan itu lagi darimu!"

Sehun berdecak. Tak memedulikan ia telanjang, ia turun dari kasur dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Luhan menghela napas, mengeringkan badan dan rambutnya lalu mengeluarkan sweater putih gading kebesaran milik Sehun dan celana panjang longgar hitam dari lemari untuk ia kenakan. Daerah selatannya masih sedikit sakit karena semalam dan ia tidak mau repot - repot memakai celana ketat yang berpotensi menambah rasa sakit di daerah selatannya.

Sambil memakai baju kemudian menyiapkan baju kerja suaminya, ia tersenyum - senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Hari ini tanggal 12 April.

Ulang tahun Sehun.

Luhan termenung sambil memilih dasi untuk Sehun. Sejauh ini suaminya belum menunjukkan tanda - tanda bahwa ia ingat sekarang tanggal berapa. Ia ingin membuat ulang tahunnya kali ini spesial; ia akan membuat sesuatu yang akan selalu Sehun ingat sampai mati.

Luhan akhirnya memilih dasi warna royal blue polos sebagai pelengkap pakaian suaminya hari ini, dan senyum miring yang jahil bermain - main di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Sambil menata sarapan dua porsi pancake sirup maple di meja, Luhan bersenandung senang sedangkan Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan menenteng tas juga jasnya, mengancingkan kancing teratas kemejanya sambil menatap heran Luhan. "Kau kelihatan senang sekali."

Luhan mengangguk semangat dan menuangkan kopi di cangkir Sehun. "Ya, entah kenapa aku merasa senang hari ini."

Jawabannya mengundang kikikan kecil Sehun. "Setiap hari kau juga terlihat senang kok, dasar bodoh." pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mengacak rambut Luhan sayang dan duduk di kursi makan. Masih _clueless _dengan tanggal hari ini. Ia mengambil garpu dan pisau dan mulai memotong - motong pancakenya.

Luhan melepaskan apronnya dan duduk di seberang Sehun, mengambil garpu dan pisau lalu juga mulai makan. "Ah, kurasa aku akan mengunjungi Yifan dan Zitao hari ini. Bolehkah?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari piring pancakenya, mengedikkan bahu. "Biasanya kau juga langsung pergi saja tanpa bilang padaku. Mereka masih tunangan?"

"Yup!" Luhan mengangguk dan meminum tehnya. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku diskusikan dengan mereka."

Dengan pertanyaan seperti itu, tentu saja rasa penasaran Sehun bangkit. "Ah, jangan sok penting. Hal apa?"

"Ttut - ttut, no no, Sehunnie tak boleh tahu~" tawa Luhan sambil menggeleng. Sehun berdecak; ia menghela napas dan kembali dengan pancakenya yang tinggal sepotong. Luhan bangun dari kursinya terlebih dulu setelah pancakenya habis dan menaruh piringnya di bak cuci piring.

Dengan masih penasaran, Sehun bangun dari kursinya dan memakai dasinya. Luhan membantunya mengikat dasi sementara Sehun sendiri mencoba memakai jasnya.

"Baik - baiklah di kantor, bekerja yang baik, semoga harimu menyenangkan~" Luhan menyempurnakan simpul dasi Sehun dan merapihkan jasnya. Ia memandang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan pandangan memuja. Sehun tersenyum, merangkul Luhan dan memberikan kecupan ringan di pucuk kepalanya. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan juga, aku mencintaimu."

"AKU JUGA, SEHUNIEEE!" Luhan melompat - lompat kecil dan membuat love sign di atas kepalanya. Sehun hanya memandangnya dengan risih (tidak betulan, kok) dan keluar apartemen dengan menenteng tas dan kunci mobilnya.

"...tapi apa reaksimu nanti kalau ternyata aku tidak serius dengan ucapanku, Sehunnie...?"

Lagi, senyum miring bermain di bibir Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun menghela napas ketika melihat jalanan di depannya; penuh mobil, dan tidak bergerak. Jam menunjukkan pukul 18:30 KST dan ia lapar. Ia mengirim pesan pada Luhan bahwa mungkin ia akan terlambat pulang untuk makan malam. Ia melihat tanggal yang terpampang di layar ponselnya; ia baru ingat sekarang adalah ulang tahunnya. Pantas saja Luhan terlihat senang sekali. Sehun merasa senang akan hal itu dan ia (sedikit banyak) mengharapkan sesuatu dari Luhan untuk ulang tahunnya.

Ia menggigit bibir tidak sabar; jabatan barunya entah kenapa agak melelahkan. Mungkin ia belum terbiasa dengan semuanya; sebuah kantor untuknya sendiri dan bukan lagi hanya sebuah kubikal sederhana, punya sekretarisnya sendiri (sekretarisnya menamai dirinya Soojung, dan ia lakukan hanyalah _ngerumpi _dengan temannya di telepon, demi Tuhan.), dan segala urusan perkantoran yang lebih rumit daripada yang biasa ia terima. Ia ingin cepat - cepat berada di apartemennya yang hangat; berada di pelukan sayang Luhan yang mungkin bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Ia melamunkan segalanya; bagaimana ia bertemu pemuda China itu di universitas, masa - masanya menjadi teman baik Luhan hingga ia menyadari kalau ia menganggap Luhan lebih dari teman, masa - masa pacaran mereka, hingga ia memantapkan hatinya melamar Luhan. Ia mengusap sayang cincin kawin emas yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya, menyadari betapa berharganya Luhan untuknya.

Sehun tersenyum. Lebar sekali.

Ia baru menyadari seberapa besar ia mencintai Luhan.

Ia berkedip; mobil di depannya sudah melaju. Perlahan Sehun menginjak gas, mengendarai mobilnya pulang, ke rumah. Ia membayangkan Luhan yang menunggunya di rumah; tersenyum lebar, mungkin dengan sepotong kue dan sedikit _confetti_. Bayangannya memang sedikit berlebihan, tapi ia takkan kecewa jika ia menemukan Luhan menyambutnya hanya dengan makan malam seperti biasa. Baginya, dengan adanya Luhan saja sudah cukup. Meskipun kadang ia malu mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya.

Ia sampai di apartemennya pukul tujuh tepat dengan punggung yang benar - benar pegal. Ia memasukkan password apartemennya dengan senandungan kecil dan baru akan menyahut mencari Luhan ketika ia melihat sepasang sepatu yang tidak ia kenal di dekat rak. Ia mengernyit.

Ia berjalan dengan diam menyusuri lorong menuju ruang tengah dan ruang makan; beberapa pakaian yang ia tak kenal dan sweater yang digunakan Luhan tadi pagi berserakan di lantai.

Langkahnya menuntunnya ke depan pintu kamarnya dan Luhan; jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pikirannya kacau. Ia mencoba menghalau tanggapannya sendiri yang mengatakan hal - hal yang membuat Sehun merasa geram sendiri. Ia memantapkan pikirannya sendiri untuk berpikir positif dan membuka pintu kamar.

Selanjutnya apa yang ia lihat, membuatnya menjatuhkan tas kerjanya.

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan telanjang berada di atas tempat tidurnya dan menatapnya dengan syok; ia bisa mengidentifikasikannya sebagai Yifan.

Di bawahnya, juga telanjang, adalah Luhan.

Ketiganya menatap satu sama lain dengan ketegangan yang meninggi. Keheningan mengelilingi mereka selama semenit dan dipecahkan dengan tawa sinis Sehun, "Hah, sekarang memang masih cukup dingin untuk musim semi, tapi apakah udara memang sedingin itu sampai kalian harus melakukan ini?"

Luhan yang tersadar dari kebingungannya, mendorong Yifan dan bergumam panik, "S-Sehun! B-bukan, bukan seperti itu, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan-"

Tapi terlambat. "Keluar kau, Yifan. Sekarang."

Luhan tak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi suaminya, namun ia bisa merasakan auranya yang mulai menggelap. Yifan tergagap dan memakai boxer dan memungut celananya, lalu segera kabur keluar.

Pintu kamar terbanting, dan kemudian hening lagi. Sehun akhirnya mendongak menatap Luhan; ekspresinya menunjukkan jelas kalau ia sangat terluka. Tak satu patah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"S-Sehun- dengar, tadi-"

Luhan tak sempat menyelesaikan kata - katanya saat ia sadar ia sudah dikungkung di bawah Sehun dengan kedua tangan terkunci di atas kepalanya. Luhan menatap orbs gelap Sehun yang sarat akan rasa terkhianati; ia seketika merasa bersalah.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengannya?" bisik Sehun, suaranya dalam dan berbahaya; membuat Luhan merinding saat ia menjawab pertanyaannya, "K-kami tidak melakukan apapun," pemuda berkulit karamel itu menjilat bibirnya gugup. " A-aku berani sumpah itu adalah kesalahan-"

Perkataan Luhan terpotong lagi saat Sehun menciumnya dengan kasar; napasnya terengah saat Luhan melepaskannya. "Katakan, apakah dia menyentuhmu? Memuaskanmu seperti yang kulakukan padamu?" geramnya. Luhan menggeleng lemah dengan ekspresi seperti ingin menangis, "Tidak, Sehun, t-tidak-"

Perkataannya sekali lagi terpotong karena ciuman Sehun. Kepalanya melesak ke bantal karena kekuatan ciuman pria di atasnya, nyaris tidak bernapas. Sehun, sekali lagi, melepaskannya dan menatap dalam - dalam mata Luhan. Luhan merasa ingin menangis; mata yang menatapnya dalam - dalam seakan - akan berteriak padanya, _apakah selama ini kita hanya kebohongan? pernikahan kita cuma omong kosong?_

"Jadi," Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan menghela napas berat, "Kau selingkuh di belakangku. Di apartemen kita. _Di ranjang kita,_" ia menggertakkan giginya marah; perasaannya campur aduk tidak karuan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu sekarang?"

"A-aku takkan- i-itu takkan terjadi lagi, Sehun, kumohon..."

Luhan sekali lagi mendengar geraman marah Sehun; geramannya rendah dan membuat Luhan merinding. Pria itu menunduk dan menggigit telinga Luhan, diikuti dengan bisikan, "Kurasa kau harus membuktikannya padaku."

"B-bagaimana...?"

Sehun kembali mencium Luhan; lebih dalam dan Luhan merasa seakan Sehun mencoba membagi rasa sakitnya.

"Jadilah milikku."

Saat itu juga, pertahanan Luhan runtuh; ia menarik Sehun untuk menciumnya dengan air mata meleleh di pipinya. "A-aku milikmu.."

Sehun menghela napas, terdengar seperti helaan napas lega. Ia kembali menunduk mencium Luhan dan membiarkan istrinya memeluk lehernya. Ia melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dengan agak terburu - buru dan menendang celananya ke lantai sementara tangan Luhan menari di dadanya. Ia menangkap kedua tangan Luhan dengan tangan kanannya lalu membawanya kembali ke atas kepalanya; tangan kirinya ia larikan ke dada Luhan. Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu terengah saat Sehun membenamkan kepalanya di lehernya dan memberikan banyak gigitan berbekas disana, sensasinya membuat Luhan merasa geli. Tangan Sehun yang lain meraba daerah selatannya dan membangunkan penisnya yang hanya tiga perempat ukuran Sehun.

"Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu, Luhan." Sehun bergumam sambil terus menggigiti dan menyesap leher Luhan; tangan kirinya mengocok penis lelaki di bawahnya dan Luhan tercekat oksigennya sendiri. "Hanya aku yang boleh memuaskanmu seperti ini. Hanya aku yang boleh membuatmu mendesah hebat di bawahku. Hanya aku, dan kuharap kau camkan itu _baik - baik._"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa berpikir dan menjerit ketika Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua tangannya dan beralih pada nipplenya. "A- aaah! I-iya, Sehun- iy-aaaah l-lebih cepat..."

Sehun mempercepat kocokannya dan ia beralih mencium bibir Luhan; ia nyaris tak bernapas karena perlakuan Sehun. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan berbisik di bibir Luhan, "Keluarkan, Luhan. Datanglah untukku. _Aku mau kau datang._"

"Mmh- angh, Sehun-hh!" Luhan menjerit saat orgasme pertama menjemputnya. Cairan putih mengotori seprai dan tangan Sehun. Pria itu menatap tangannya yang berlumur sperma Luhan dan menjilatnya; dan Luhan bersumpah bahwa ia sedang melihat hal terseksi yang pernah ada.

Sehun bangun; ia bertumpu pada lututnya dan mengurut penisnya yang mengeras. Luhan menatap Sehun yang dipenuhi aura nafsu, cinta dan keputusasaan ketika Sehun memerintah Luhan dengan suara serak, "Buka kakimu lebar - lebar."

Luhan mengernyit, tapi ia tetap mematuhi Sehun. Berbagai spekulasi memenuhi kepalanya saat Sehun langsung memosisikan miliknya di depan lubang Luhan.

Sehun tak pernah memasukinya tanpa _lube_.

"K-kau tak akan memakai lu-AAH!" Luhan menjerit keras sekali. Sehun mendorong masuk dengan sekali sentakan yang mulus; Sehun menggeram dan Luhan merasa terbelah dua. Segala sakit melenyapkan kenikmatan sisa orgasmenya tadi dan ia tersengal; air mata menggantung di pelupuknya.

Sehun sedikit banyak masih kesal pada Luhan, tapi ia terlalu sayang pada Luhan untuk membiarkan istrinya itu menangis. Ia menunduk dan mengecup mata Luhan sayang; tangannya mengelus rambut Luhan. "Maafkan aku.. Sakitkah?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah dan berbisik, "Tidak sesakit itu.. B-bergeraklah..."

Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan sayang dan mulai bergerak. Ia tak mau terburu - buru. Sudah cukup ia membuat Luhan kesakitan tanpa _lube_, lagipula yang ia permasalahkan sekarang bukanlah seberapa keras mereka bercinta; yang ia permasalahkan hanyalah satu sama lain.

Luhan mengeluarkan suara rintihan lemas saat perlahan penis Sehun bergerak di dalamnya; ia butuh lebih. Ia masih merintih kecil dan meminta pada Sehun, "K-kumohon...S-Sehun...l-lebih cepath..."

Dan Sehun menurutinya. Ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan Luhan mendesah keras, ia meraih bahu Sehun dan berpegangan padanya. "S-Sehunh!" jeritnya; Sehun menjawabnya dengan ciuman kasar di bibirnya dan elusan di penisnya yang butuh sentuhan.

Ciuman Sehun kembali turun ke leher Luhan dan ia memberikan banyak kecupan disana, sama sekali tanpa menurunkan temponya. Luhan tak tahu lagi apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang; ia _blank_, ia melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal karena sensasi yang Sehun berikan.

"Mmh- AAH! S-Sehun- disanaah.. l-lagi.." Luhan menjeritkan tangisan ketika Sehun menyentuh titiknya yang paling sensitif. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan Sehun perlahan dan kembali menjerit karena, berlawanan terlalu nikmat untuknya. Dan nikmat untuk Sehun juga.

"Lu- Luhan." Sehun menggeram dan mencakar pinggang Luhan selagi terus mengeluar - masukkan penisnya dengan irama yang terus naik. Nafasnya memburu dan kelembutan yang ia berikan di awal berganti kekasaran. Tapi tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang kelihatannya peduli; malah terus menuruti kemana gairah mereka menuntun. Luhan sekali lagi tercekat napasnya karena; ia tak tahu lagi apa yang lebih nikmat dari persenggamaannya dengan Sehun. Penisnya terus menumbuk titik terlemahnya dan ia mulai kehabisan udara untuk dijeritkan. Ia tersengal dan mengusap bahu tegap Sehun tak tahu arah; kenikmatan membuatnya buta.

Kebutuhan akan orgasme membuat Sehun mempercepat gerakannya dan mengacaukan segala ritme yang sudah ia ciptakan dari awal. Luhan tak mengesalkan hal itu; ia malah menaikkan oktaf pekikkannya karena gelombang friksi yang datang dari daerah selatannya nyaris membuat akal sehatnya limbung dan jatuh berantakan di otaknya. Seluruh tubuhnya menerima dengan senang hati gelombang friksi memabukkan itu dengan jerit dan desahan; betapa penuhnya Sehun mengisinya.

Beberapa tusukan dalam terakhir dan akhirnya mereka bersama mencapai puncak; Luhan datang dengan jeritan tertahan di perutnya dan Sehun, lalu ia menggelinjang karena rasa nyaman yang ditimbulkan saat Sehun mengosongkan dirinya ke dalam Luhan. Penglihatan berubah buram dan oksigen menjadi kebutuhan utama. Mereka sama - sama berebut oksigen yang terkontaminasi aroma pasca seks, dan Sehun merebahkan dirinya perlahan di samping Luhan. Luhan masih megap - megap saat Sehun mengelus pipinya.

"Kau serius kan dengan ucapanmu tadi?" ucapnya setengah berbisik, tangannya bergerak merapihkan rambut kecoklatan Luhan yang menempel di dahinya karena keringat. "Bahwa kau mau menjadi milikku?"

Luhan menghela napas tanpa arti, lalu balik mengelus pundak suaminya. "Tentu saja aku serius," katanya, setengah tertawa tidak percaya. "Aku akan selalu disini. Sampai maut memisahkan, ingat?"

"Hmm," Sehun mengangguk, tersenyum lalu menarik kepala Luhan mendekat dan mencium pucuknya. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

"Mm, aku juga." Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk Sehun, ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun yang telanjang dan sang suami balas memeluknya. Mereka jatuh dalam tidur yang lelap, jam di dinding kamar mereka menujukkan waktu 09:34 malam.

Kali ini, Luhan serius dengan kata - katanya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari. 13 April.

Sehun membuka matanya dengan malas. Ia terbangun dengan keadaan yang sama seperti kemarin, berantakan dan telanjang. Udara dari pendingin ruangan membuatnya menggigil, padahal semalam ia sama sekali tidak tersentuh dingin.

Ah, semalam.

Sehun tersenyum mengingat apa yang ia lakukan pada Luhan semalam. Bukan yang pertama kali, tentunya. Tapi pernyataan "Aku milikmu" milik Luhan membuatnya sadar betapa ia mencintai Luhan. Betapa ia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda berkulit semulus porselen itu.

Mungkin habis ini dia akan menghampiri Yifan dan berbicara serius dengannya. Ia sempat berpikir apakah ia harus mengajak Zitao juga atau tidak, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghancurkan hubungan mereka juga.

Setelah mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengembalikan akal sehatnya kembali dengan mandi air dingin. Ia bisa mendengar Luhan berada di dapur, sementara ia menuangkan shampoo aroma mint nya ke telapak tangannya dan mulai membersihkan rambutnya, sesekali memijat kulit kepalanya. Ia benar - benar butuh mandi. Air shower masih menghujaninya sementara ia mengambil sabun dan menggosokkannya ke sekujur badannya. Ia membersihkan diri sambil melamun; apakah yang semalam itu Luhan benar - benar khilaf? Apa Yifannya yang khilaf? _Apa dua - duanya?_

Pemandangan Yifan berada di atas Luhan semalam kembali menghantuinya. Ia takkan bisa berpikir jernih untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Setidaknya sampai Yifan minta maaf.

Ia mematikan shower dan membalutkan handuk di pinggangnya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Ia melangkah keluar sembari menggosok rambut hitamnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil ketika ia dikagetkan dengan suara _confetti _kecil.

TAR!

"Astaga!" Sehun terlonjak, handuk kecilnya jatuh dari genggamannya. Tersangka dari acara mengagetkan Sehun itu tentu saja, istrinya yang petakilan luar biasa, Luhan. Ia terkikik kecil melihat beberapa kertas _confetti _menempel di rambut dan bahunya yang masih basah. Sehun tersadar dan tertawa kecil. "Dasar bajingan kecil. Kenapa hm?"

Luhan masih memegang _confetti _di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di belakang punggungnya. Sehun berjinjit untuk melihat apa yang disembunyikan Luhan, tapi gagal karena Luhan menghindar. Ia terkikik lagi. "Tunggu dulu!" Luhan melempar _confetti_nya ke lantai dan melakukan gerakan seperti menutup mata dengan tangannya. "Tutup matamu dulu!"

Dan Sehun menurutinya. Ia menutup matanya tak sabar dan ia mencium bau familier di hidungnya. Bau yang benar - benar ia sukai, setelah Luhan.

"Buka!"

Sehun membuka matanya. Yang ia lihat adalah Luhan dengan sebuah kue besar rasa tiramisu di tangannya, dengan dua lilin kurus yang menyala di atasnya dan tulisan _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sehun!_ diatasnya. Sehun mengedip beberapa detik sebelum tersenyum lebar, ia mengacak rambut kecoklatan Luhan dengan gemas. "Repot - repot saja. Kapan beli?"

"Kemarin sore sih, bersama Yifan dan Zitao~" Luhan terkikik senang. Senyum yang ada di bibir Sehun sempat memudar beberapa detik, sebelum kembali mengembang. "Boleh kutiup?"

"Aku menyalakan lilin di atasnya memang untuk kau tiup, bodoh," tawa Luhan, "Tapi sebelumnya, ucapkan keinginanmu dulu."

Sehun, masih tersenyum, menutup matanya dan berharap. Lima detik kemudian ia sudah membuka mata dan meniup lilin - lilin itu perlahan hingga apinya padam. Luhan bersorak kecil dan mencolek sedikit kue itu dan ia corengkan di wajah Sehun.

Sehun mengelap colekan itu dan menghisapnya hingga habis. Ia tersenyum miring dan balas mencorengkan kue tiramisu itu ke wajah Luhan. "Jangan nakal."

Luhan terkikik, sambil terus memegangi kue itu, ia bertanya pada Sehun, "Apa permohonanmu tadi? Apa? Beritahu aku, beritahu~!"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, masih tersenyum. "Tidak, Luhan. Katanya, kau tidak boleh mengatakan permohonanmu kalau kau mau itu terwujud."

"Ayolaaah, masih percaya dengan yang begitu?" kikik Luhan. Ia melompat - lompat kecil dalam euforia yang meledak - ledak. "Beritahu, beritahu~!"

"Baiklah," Sehun menyerah karena keimutan Luhan dan mencubit pipinya. "Aku berharap kalau Xi Luhan tidak akan pernah berpaling dariku."

Dan kemudian hening beberapa saat. Senyum Luhan menghilang, begitu pula Sehun.

Keheningan pecah akan tawa Luhan. Ia benar - benar terbahak keras; ia nyaris menjatuhkan kuenya saking kerasnya ia tertawa. Sehun menatap istrinya heran, _apa ia sudah gila?_

Luhan mengusap matanya yang berair karena saking kerasnya ia tertawa. "Ah- astaga, haha- maafkan aku, Sehun! Hahaha~" Luhan kembali pecah dalam tawa histeris dan Sehun menatapnya datar._ Mungkin Luhan memang sudah gila._

"A-aku hanya berpura - pura, haha- astaga maaf-"

"Sebentar- apa?" Sehun tersadar akan kalimat Luham yang menurutnya aneh, mungkin ada sesuatu di telinganya. Luhan, masih terkikik kecil, mengulangi. "Aku hanya pura - pura selingkuh dengan Yifan, hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja sih, soalnya kalau kau cuma kulempari tepung dan telur sudah _mainstream_, buang - buang bahan makanan, lagi- ahaha, berarti aktingku keren sekali, ya?"

Kamar dipenuhi suara tawa Luhan yang mengeras lagi. Sehun mengedip beberapa saat; terlalu banyak kata - kata yang harus dicernanya. Sesaat kemudian semuanya tidak lagi membingungkan- Sehun mengerti.

"Kau...bajingan kecil." Ia mengambil kue tiramisu itu dari tangan Luhan yang masih terkikik dan mendorong pemuda itu dengan kasar ke kasur. Ia melepaskan baju kaos yang Luhan kenakan dengan tergesa, mengambil sebagian kue tiramisu itu dan membalurkannya ke seluruh badan Luhan, dihadiahi oleh protes oleh sang pemuda berambut kecoklatan. "Apa yang- hei, Sehun!"

"Aku takut _setengah mati_," geramnya, kini menaungi Luhan di bawahnya dan mulai menjilati dadanya yang dilumuri kue. "Aku takut kau benar - benar... dan ternyata kau.. ah, sial.." ia menggigit nipple Luhan kesal dan berbuahkan lengkingan Luhan. "Lagipula...

...sepertinya kuenya lebih enak dimakan dengan cara begini."

Luhan merona parah; semua kue yang dilumuri di dadanya dijilat habis dan Sehun mengambil sepotong lagi untuk ia letakkan di mulutnya, lalu mencium Luhan kasar dengan kue dimulutnya. Kalau dilihat - lihat, sepertinya kegiatan mereka semalam akan dilanjutkan lagi.

Ya, Xi Luhan memang gila.

_But so does Oh Sehun._

.

.

.

.

**end!**

.

_**Forgive me for the suck smut scene, loooooolll tbh this was my first time writing smut (and boy x boy, too) and.. yeah. I'm sucks. I think i will never write smut again loooolll.**_

_**Teruntuk temanku, Natasha, kalau lo baca ini, berarti ya, ini fanfict yang gue liatin ke lo. Gue ngerombak jadi hunhan bcs... gue belom mau ngeshare leo x n dulu HAHA.**_

_**Yeah, this fiction wasn't originally made with Hunhan as the cast, jadi maafkan aku kalo ada yang terlewat saat pengeditan.**_

_**Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu diterima, readers-nim.**_

_**And the last, selamat hari lahir, bias-wrecker ku. Tumbuhlah menjadi lebih baik dan segeralah ikut we got married. #22YearsOfSebooty❤**_

.

.

©zhanglyxing


End file.
